Mass Effect: Degenerate
Mass Effect: Degenerate 'is fanfiction written by narShellen. Prologue ENTRY 674//2140 '''Asari Woman: '''Ah....this thing is really starting to get on my nerves. ''The journal's projection field, once all black, begins to waver and roll before the blurry image of an asari woman forms on the screen. She is dressed formally, the only skin showing being her head. She taps the machine a bit more until the image becomes focused and takes a seat in front of the recorder. 'Asari Woman: '''I hope you sense the distress in my voice, and when I look back upon these blasted logs I hope to see the stress has been dismissed. '''Asari Woman: '''This has been our estate's 674th day in business, and for once I am wishing that the day had gone on as boring as usual. '''Asari Woman: '''Anyway, more to the point. ''The woman moves out of the way and allows a full view of the room. It appears to be made completely of chrome and bright plating. The floor is scuffed with mud and dirt among other things. The only fixture in the room appears to be a simple silver table, and despite it's clean exterior there are flecks of drying blood near one of the corners. The asari woman collects a datapad from the table and brings it to life. 'Asari Woman: '''Today, I successfully coordinated a meeting between Nakmor Dakar of Tuchanka and.....Yukir, leader of the Blood Pack. Yukir claimed several children belonging to Clan Nakmor, and acting as Clan Leader, Dakar was bent on protecting them. After several ''excruciating ''hours here in Neutrality, Yukir was able to prove that Dakar had indeed promised him exactly three krogan children of his clan to be trained under the Blood Pack. ''The lights on the datapad flicker briefly before a new screen presents itself in front of her eyes. She sighs and rubs at her eyes tiredly before scrolling down the menu and pressing something. 'Asari Woman: '''Technically, I am not supposed to record personal business on this log. However, I feel I have no one else to vent to. ''The asari looks down at the pad again, and after a few clicks, the message begins reading itself. 'Matriarch Ruima: '''Hello, Ms. Olba. After careful review and evaluation of your papers, we have decided to invite and welcome you to take part in the first year class at the Intructional Institution of Xenobiotics, an advanced school for the training of young biotics. Your applications were chosen above many others and you, along with twelve other children from TERAPSO, will compose the first year class. Being that you and your classmates are situated within the TERMINUS SYSTEM, we have arranged for a specialized pick-up to occur at a later date. A follow-up message will be sent with the location of the zone, as well as the time. Should you accept your invitation, we would be glad to have you aboard. Regards, Matriarch Ruima ''The message ends and the asari woman shuts down the datapad, rubbing the bridge of her nose. '' '''Asari Woman: '.....I found this in Kalis' datapad and forwarded it to my own to look at. I know, I know, that's terrible of me to do, but I had no other choice. 'Asari Woman: '''She is simply too young to be travelling outside of Terapso without myself or Heket. I admit, at age 64 I had just entered themaiden stage myself, but I was forced into it. I couldn't wish something like that onto Kalis. '''Asari Woman: '''But something strikes me as odd. My daughter's name is Kalis ''T'mir, ''yet they refer to her as Kalis ''Olba. This can only mean one thing, the person who made Kalis apply for this school is- There is some interference in the message, and the projection shuts down for a few seconds. In the background, a door is heard sealing, followed by the rythmic pounding of feet on stairs. '''Asari Woman: ''Right in the other room. This has been Siluya T'Mir, entry number 674, Neutrality, the third moon of Terapso. ''The asari woman gets up, and the projection stops. The sound follows shortly after, ending with the loud echo of heavy footsteps. Surveillance Footage//Day Six-dash-Seven-dash-Four//Year 2140//Neutrality, Terapso A clear screen shows a small, monochromatic home, made of silver floors and modern furniture that look bland yet new. In the background, past the hum of the cameras cables, a woman can be heard speaking about the days events. Otherwise, nothing of note. Suddenly, at the far side of the room, and airlock-type door creaks open quickly but loudly. Stepping into the clean, grey room is somebody laden inside of a white flight suit, and a much larger disproportionate flight helmet, somewhat like that of a human astronaut. The airlock shuts and the visitor removes their helmet, revealing the scaly, dark green skin of a drell woman. '' '???: Father? The drell woman, without removing her uniform, drops onto the simple couch and looks at her gloved hands. From out of sight, the sound of feet against a stairway fills the cold room. When the drell turns toward the sound, there is a distinctly pale compress against the side of her head, pressed inward as though it were taking place of a scale. 'Drell Woman: '''Where is your mother, Kalis? '''Kalis: '''She hasn't come out of the chamber yet. I heard the parties leaving though. '''Drell Woman: '''Did you get to see them? '''Kalis: '''I tried hiding in the conference room, but mom caught me. ''A young asari comes into view, dressed in a worn out skirt and sleeveless turtleneck - a great contrast from the stark room. She hurries over to the drell woman and throws herself down on the couch, scrunching her legs to her chest. 'Kalis: '''You'll never guess what I recieved today, Father. '''Drell Woman: '(chuckles lightly) Oh, try me. 'Kalis: '''Matriarch Ruima, the chair of the Institution of Xenobiotics, she sent me a message today about the enrollment papers I asked you to sign. They're sending transport soon! ''The drell woman nods and turns away from her daughter, clasping her hands tightly on her lap. The asari girl, Kalis, drops her legs to the floor and mimics her fathers position, leaning over even further to try and catch a glimpse f your face. 'Kalis: '....Aren't you happy with me, father? '''Drell Woman: '''Of course I am, Kalis. However I.....neglected to tell your mother of this arrangement. '''Kalis: ''What!?'' Drell Woman: 'I'm sorry, Kalis. I wasn't sure if they would even consider you because we live in the Terminus system. I didn't think I would ever have to explain- ''Out of the camera's vision, another door whirs open, this time smoothly. The rhythmic clickin of business shoes against the steel floor silences the conversation until finally another asari woman is in view, wearing very formal, traidtional attire. She stops just within the cameras sights, arms crossed, a datapad secured at her hip. 'Drell Woman: '''Oh, Siluya, we were just talk- '''Siluya: '''Save it, Heket. I'm not interested. However, I am more interested in ''this. Siluya, the formally dressed asari, retrieves the datapad from her hip and brings it back to life, giving the surround area an eerie orange glow. She makes a few motions over the touchpad and turns it toward the drell woman and her daughter, allowing a certain message to transmit over the speakers. Her bondmate and daughter are ashamed, and look away. 'Siluya: '''So. Who wants to talk about this? ''Both of them remain silent. The drell woman reaches up to the makeshift scale-replacement and winces, catching the attention of her daughter. 'Heket: '...Siluya, I need another compress. 'Siluya: '''I need ''answers, ''Heket. '''Heket: '''I will tell you when I can actually think straight. ''Please, ''get me the- '''Siluya: '''Tell me ''right now, Heket, when were you planning on telling me about this? About sending our daughter across the galaxy? The drell woman drops her hand, bringing the old compress to her lap. Without it firmly against her head, the area missing the scale begins to moisten with blood. The drell doesn't speak, instead covering her face with her hands agitatedly. The asari woman watches her, eyes angry, hands on her hips. 'Kalis: '....I will bring you something, Father. '''Siluya: '''No, no you won't. You're just as much a part of this as your father and I. If you wanted to help her, you would start talking. '''Kalis: '''But she- '''Siluya: Now. The younger asari stands up and engages her mother, staring her down. She is still rather small compared to the older woman, who herself is much taller than most asari, due to her still being young. They are nearly identical, although the younger T'Mir is darker. By skin, by markings, by eyes, everything about her was just darker than her mother. Kalis: '''I am sixty-four years old, mother. Nearly all of my old friends have left on their maiden voyages. I'm so far behind, I'm the oldest "child" here on Terapso! '''Siluya: '''You are just a child. '''Kalis: '''No, I am not. I'm not going to spend my maiden years here in almost complete isolation, only to take over at Neutrality ''or ''the refinery. I want to leave, and this is the best way. '''Siluya: '''This is NOT the best way! I will not have you learning how to ''kill ''with your gift. '''Kalis: Who said I was learning how to be a murderer? I want to help people, in any way I can, and my biotics are the only way I can do that. Siluya: 'Nonsense. You can stay here and take on my job, negotiating and overseeing agreements. If you learn to articulate well, anything is poss- '''Kalis: '''You said it yourself, my biotics are a gift! Anybody could come and help you at Neutrality, but few are blessed with the powers I have and I will not waste them! ''The camera shorts out, but reboots moments later on generator power. The rest of the lights follow, revealing the two asari, but no drell. '' '''Siluya: '''Remember what I said about your temper, Kalis. I can't have you shorting us out again. '''Kalis: '''Maybe I would learn to control it better if there was a - oh, I don't know, school for biotics? '''Siluya: '....I will discuss this with your father. Go find her. 'Kalis: '''Speaking of father, how does she do that? In the dark? '''Siluya: '''Do...what? '''Kalis: '''Whenever it ges dark she can just......''go. I didn't even hear her move and the power was only out for a few seconds, but she's gone. '''Siluya: I believe that is a drell-specific trait. Kalis: .....So can I- '''Siluya: '''No. Category:Stories Category:NarShellen